Honeymoon
by Yomiko-chan05
Summary: Tsurara & Rikuo are now a married couple! But Tsurara is so nervous because both of them will be all alone for their honeymoon! What will now happened on their first night alone? LEMON LEMON LEMON! Two shots! (Sequel: Honeymoon, Extended!)
1. Chapter 1

Honeymoon

Tsurara x Rikuo(Yokai)

Romance

Rated M

SUMMARY

Tsurara & Rikuo are now a married couple! But Tsurara is so nervous because both of them will be all alone for their honeymoon! What will now happened on their first night alone? LEMON LEMON LEMON! Twoshots!^^

*A.N*

Konnichiwa minna! This is my 2nd fanfic & 1st Rated M of Nurarihyon no mago. Again I will apologize early for my English and my grammatical error. English is not my first language. I hope you will all like my story. Oh right, I don't have experience in 'you know what' so I just based my ideas from the other Rated M fanfics I just read. That's why I'm sorry if it is not so accurate or anything... Don't worry I'm in an appropriate age in writing this kind of story...fufufu... Anyway stop with the drabbles and let's get on to da story!

I don't own Nurarihyon no mago. But I still have a HUGE crush on Rikuo-sama! Kyyaahh!

'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

The yokai's of Nura clan is full of energy tonight. It is because their 3rd Commander of their clan is now married to a wonderful and beautiful Yuki onna whose name is Tsurara Oikawa. With all the hardships the Nura clan faced, they are all happy that Rikuo-sama has already found a woman who will love him forever. Well they already expect it because the way their commander cares for Tsurara is different from the way a master cares for his subordinates. And they are so happy for the couple right now.

"Tsurara congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Kejouro said as she hugs Tsurara.

"Arigato Kejouro! I never even expected this to happen to me! Maybe I'm still dreaming!" said Tsurara with a flustered face.

"Silly Tsurara of course not! Rikuo-sama loves you that's why he married you! And for your information you are not dreaming! This is all real!" she said as she slightly pinches Tsurara's cheek.

"Tsurara-chan!" Wakana shouted as she hugs her now daughter-in-law.

"Wakana-sama!" both hug each other tightly.

"Please take good care of my naughty son of mine Tsurara-chan! I know Rikuo will always be happy when you are with him!" Wakana said as she holds the cold hands of Tsurara.

"I will Wakana-sama! I will become a perfect wife for Rikuo-sama!"

Wakana smiles at Tsurara and then she said "Oh I can't wait for my grandchildren! I wonder how many will I have?"

"Gra-grandchildren?!" Tsurara asked nervously.

"Yes grandchildren Tsurara-chan! Afterall you and Rikuo will be going in your honeymoon later right?" she smiles smugly at her.

"Eehh! But I am-"

"Yes I know what you mean by that Tsurara, but you love Rikuo right?" Wakana asked her.

"Oh course Wakana-sama!" she certainly said to her.

"Then you don't need to worry about it. As long its Rikuo it will all be just fine."

"That's right Tsurara. So after your honeymoon tell us all the details of your lovemaking with Rikuo-sama ok!" Kejouro smiles mischievously at her while Wakana tries to hold her laughter because of the way Tsurara blushes.

On the other part of the household, Rikuo is now surrounded with his subordinates and his grandfather.

"Hey Rikuo-sama! Congratulations on your marriage with Yuki Onna!" Aotabo said as he pours some sake in Rikuo's cup.

"That's right! Who would ever think that the feelings of Tsurara will be reciprocated by Rikuo-sama?! Love really moves in mysterious ways ne? Hahahaha!" Kuroutabo laughs as he drinks his sake. It can see in his face that he is already drunk.

"Well its Rikuo-sama we're talking about, the son of Rihan-sama! He is the handsome master of all yokai! Bwahahaha!" Kubinashi said as his head floats around them.

"Hey Rikuo, I am expecting early to see my great grandchildren! Don't let your old man down Rikuo!" Nurarihyon said to him making Rikuo choke as he drinks his sake.

"Oi old man, it's too early to say those. We recently just got married. It's not like we can give you your great grandchild that easily."

The yokai's around him suddenly laughs at him making Rikuo a bit annoyed at them. Then Nurarihyon said,

"Rikuo maybe you don't know that there is a very high probability that in a honeymoon of a newlywed couples they can make a child. You Rikuo are also a healthy male so I can't see any problem of not doing it successful. Unless..." Nurarihyon said mischievously.

"Rikuo doesn't know how to satisfy a woman!" A drunken Zen suddenly said.

"You've got it all wrong! Of course I know Zen-san!" Rikuo said with a flustered face.

"You know Rikuo-sama it is all in the technique to satisfy a woman! With the right technique, you can make her beg for more! hahahahaha!" Aotabo said to him

Kubinashi then said, "Yes! And don't forget the different positions! It is not just her but you will also feel good when you both did the -"

"Yamete! All of you don't need to tell me the details!" Rikuo suddenly shouts making the crowd silent. But then his subordinates and his grandfather still laughs at him. Tsurara notice this so she goes to Rikuo and asked, "What is the problem Rikuo-sama?"

Before Rikuo can answer her question, Nurarihyon butted in and said, "Your husband here is a shy type. We are only giving him advices that will really help him later."

"Oh I see. An advice about what Nurarihyon-sama?" Tsurara asked curiously.

Before the old man can reply, Rikuo suddenly said, "Tsurara we need to get ready now for our honeymoon. Go get your luggage now."

"Oh ha-i Rikuo-sama."she said nervously as she remembers her conversation with Wakana-sama.

"Oi oi Rikuo you don't need to kill the joy." Nurarihyon said as he drinks his sake.

"It's our honeymoon old man. We're the one to decide what we will do ok." Rikuo said then walks away from them. "_Darn them! They don't need to coach me! I already know what to do and I'm so ready for it! I just can't get calm thinking that later I will be all alone with Tsurara!" _he thought as he smiles to himself. He doesn't even know that his wife is like going to die in nervous thinking of what will happen to them later as they arrives their destination for their honeymoon.

'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

The place they are staying is very comfortable. It is a traditional Japanese house made of finest wood and a little garden at the back of the house. You can still feel the cold calming wind as it enters the house. It's like you are really on your house because of the homely feeling of it.

"Tsurara I will be the first one to take a bath, if you don't mind." Rikuo said as they finished unpacking their things.

"Of course Rikuo-sama it's okay" she said to him as she smiles.

Rikuo suddenly kisses Tsurara who is shocked at the sudden move of Rikuo to her. As he removes his lips on hers, he said "From now on Tsurara just call me Rikuo okay?"

"Aa-h hai...Rikuo." she said nervously to him making Rikuo smile because of the cuteness of his wife.

While Rikuo is taking a bath, Tsurara explores the house they are going to stay. She goes to the garden and she see that there is a small pond that is beside a tree. As she enjoys the quiet surroundings, she remembers that there are still many things to do so she immediately goes to the bedroom. But as she goes inside the bedroom, she notice something,

_"Wait a minute. There is only one bedroom in this house."_

She opens the cabinet and saw that there is only a one futon available.

_"Only one futon? The manager knew that there were two of us so why did she only gave us one futon?_

And the reality hit her. Of course there is only one futon, the manager knows that they are a married couple that is having their honeymoon. It is strange to think that a couple will sleep in a two separate futons. Tsurara cheeks blush hard as she thinks her waka sleeps beside her.

_("Rikuo-sama...ahh...please be-ah gentle...It is my first time." Tsurara said as she pants heavily._

_"Tsurara your inside feels so good. It is squeezing me!" Rikuo said as he moves inside her much faster than before._

_"Aahhh... Rikuo-sama you're so deep! I can't take it anymore!" Tsurara scream as she reaches her limits._

_"Tsurara!"_

_"Rikuo-sama!")_

Tsurara suddenly gets back to herself after daydreaming when she heard a knock at the entrance of the house. She immediately opens the door and saw an old woman who is the manager on the house they are currently staying.

"Oh it's you manager-san, konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa Nura-san. I just want to know if you and your husband is enjoying your stay here."

"Oh yes we are thank you for asking manager-san." Tsurara said as she smiles at the old woman.

"I'm glad to know. If there is any problem, please don't hesitate to call me Nura-san"

"Hai!"

"Oyasumi Nura-san"

"Hai oyasumi"

As Tsurara close the door, she bangs her head at the wall beside it. _"Shame on you Tsurara! Shame on you! How could you think of perverted things to waka!"_

She shook her head vigorously. _"Stop thinking of perverted things to waka Tsurara! Stop it, stop it!"_

But then it keeps on replaying on her mind the way Rikuo touch her, his masculine body as he hugs her, the way he makes her feel so good as he moves inside her... Because of her deep thoughts, she doesn't notice that Rikuo is now in front of her.

"Tsurara, Tsurara... Tsurara!"

Rikuo holds her shoulders, making her to come back to reality again.

"Oh Rikuo-sama, is there something wro-"

Tsurara stop in the midway of her sentence as she sees the full view of masculine body of Rikuo. His body and his silver hair are wet because of him taking a bath. Only a towel below his waist covers his private area. Tsurara's mouth is agape. It's like her daydream is now in a 3D mode.

"Tsurara I told you to just call me Rikuo! Sheesh you really don't even listen to me."

Rikuo notice that Tsurara's face is blushing tomato red.

"Tsurara are you ok? Your face is all red." Rikuo said as he put his right hand in her forehead.

_"Ri-Rikuo-sama's hand is in my forehead!"_ Tsurara thought, making her face much more red. She just stares at Rikuo until she...faints.

"Oi Tsurara! Tsurara!"

'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

Tsurara is awaken by the chirping of the birds outside the room. She notices that she sleeps in the futon, thinking again that her waka is besides her sleeping also. But then as she looks beside her she doesn't see Rikuo. She is the only one inside the room.

"Rikuo?" she called, hoping that he might answer.

She then heard footsteps running towards the direction of the bedroom. The shoji door suddenly opens, revealing Rikuo who is now in the human form panting really hard.

"Tsurara are you ok? Is there something hurts in you? Are you hungry? What do you want to eat? Tell me anything you want Tsurara". he said as he goes near Tsurara.

"Rikuo... No I'm fine really! You don't need to worry about me!" she said as she shook her head.

"It was because last night you lost conscious when I was talking to you. I even called the manager to help me take you to the nearest hospital but she just said that you just lost consciousness and that you only need to rest."

Rikuo then hugs Tsurara tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that Tsurara! If you are not feeling well just tell me okay."

Tsurara blushes. It is because of her dirty thought that's why she lost consciousness last night. But she is happy, really happy. Rikuo really cares for her so much. She hugs back, feeling the warm masculine body of her waka envelope her. After a few more minutes, they broke their hugs. Tsurara then said, "Rikuo let us enjoy our honeymoon ok?"

"Of course!" he smiled at her.

After they ate their breakfast, the couple goes to a famous beach resort near the house they are currently staying. They enjoy swimming at the crystal-clear water of the sea and making sand castle in the fine white sand of the beach. Rikuo really likes the way his wife looks at the blue bikini she is wearing. The color really compliments the porcelain like skin of Tsurara. While Rikuo enjoying the way his wife looks from afar, his other self spoke to him.

_"Hey daytime me, enjoying the view?"_ Yoru talked to him in his thought.

"Of course I am" Rikuo smiled.

_"So... Tonight is the last night of your honeymoon. We need to do the 'deed' to Tsurara my other self. Oh sorry, it is only 'I' will do the 'deed' with my Tsurara not you daytime me"_ Yoru said mischivously.

Rikuo already forgot. They only got 2 nights stay for their honeymoon and after that they need to go back to the Nura household because there are still many things that need to be done. And tonight is their 2nd night. Rikuo always wanted this moment to be alone with Tsurara, but because of the happenings last night, he doesn't even know if Tsurara wants to do it with him. He is unsure. He loves Tsurara and he is so dying to caress her beautiful body, but he still needs to respect her too if she is still not ready to advance on their relationship as a husband and wife. As a man he can wait patiently, really...but his hormones cannot.

"You know Yoru, this is your entire fault." Rikuo suddenly said to his other self.

_"What? My fault? How could that be?"_

"It is because you let her saw your body last night that's why she scared and fainted!"

Yoru laughs, _"Aren't you paying attention daytime me? She is not scared at me back then... She is turned on"_

"Turned on?! How could you say that?! Tsurara fainted because you scared her how you boldly act in front of her. You even put your hand on her forehead" Rikuo protested.

_"The way she looked at our body was a looked of a woman in lust. She stared at our body for almost 5 minutes! Tsurara also blushed madly red as she saw me in front of her."_ Yoru said as he smirks.

Rikuo heavily sigh. He can't believe he is arguing with his other self. He then heard the other one spoke to him, _"It's a very good thing that I will be the one to make Tsurara a woman tonight, not you daytime me."_

"What do you mean by that Yoru?"

_"You know that we done the 'deed' in the evening right? So tonight is my time to shine and make Tsurara a woman! Besides, I doubt you can do it with Tsurara...with a body like yours! Hahaha!"_

"That's it Yoru! I will never let you go first with my Tsurara!" Rikuo said angrily at his other self.

_"Oh really...What makes you say that daytime me? The winner for the love of Tsurara is so obvious. It is I and only I, not you shorty! Hahaha!"_

"Why you -"

"Waka are you ok?"

Rikuo suddenly saw Tsurara in front of him as she looks at his unreadable face.

"Oh Tsurara! No I'm fine really! It's just that maybe I'm tired that's all" he smiles at her.

"Oh I see... Well then let us go back inside the house Rikuo. I bet manager-san already makes our dinner."

He got up from his sit and then he put a towel to cover the body of his wife, making Tsurara blush and say thanks to him. They went back as the night slowly creeps into the sky.

'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

*A.N.*

And that's the end of chapter 1! Next chapter is the Lemon Scene...! Don't worry next week I will post the 2nd chapter after we finish our midterm exam (oh exam! why did you even exist?) Anyway please review! Any kind of review is fine by me. It really helps me to know your opinions guys and also to improve my writing skills...so review review! (:3)


	2. Chapter 2

*A.N.*

Sorry for the late upload of chapter 2 guys... It's hard to compile my ideas again after a very long midterm exam. Anyway thank you so much for those who favs and follows Honeymoon! Special thanks to _Peach Diva _for giving me ideas about this fanfic and making me smile… I really appreciate it! Again, I will apologize for my English (It is not my first language) and the lemon scenes if it is not so accurate. I hope you will like it. And now the chapter 2 of Honeymoon! ENJOY!^^

I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago… But I still have a huge crush on Rikuo-sama!kkyyaahh! ^^

'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

They finished the dinner the manager made for them. As they silently watch television, Tsurara notice that Rikuo change to his night form making Tsurara nervous again.

"Tsurara, why don't you go first use the bathroom? Last night I was first so it is fair that it is your turn to go first." He smiles at her.

"O-of course Rikuo..." she slowly stands up and goes to the bathroom nervously. As Tsurara removes her clothes, she goes to the bathtub and let her body soak at the cold water to calm her down.

_"Tsurara what is happening to you? It is just Rikuo-sama! He will never do anything bad to you ok! Remember what Wakana-sama said to you, as long it is Rikuo-sama it will be all just fine!" _But she can't help feeling nervous as another pervert thoughts flooded into her mind, making Tsurara groan. _"You are such a pervert Tsurara!"_

On the other hand, the night Rikuo is preparing himself for the important part of his life. He can sense that Tsurara is so nervous right now and it is not right just to attack her immediately and make love to him, it will look like he is raping her. They just need to take it slowly; after all it is their first time.

"Just slow down Rikuo... Relax and slow down, don't be too excited. Relax" The night Rikuo said to himself as he looks at the full moon shining brightly in the night sky.

_"That's it Yoru! Just calm down"_ the day Rikuo said in his thoughts.

Yoru smirk and asked his other self, "I thought you don't want me to take Tsurara first? Did you change your mind human me?"

_"It's not like that! It- it's just that I thought it will be nice to- umm- you know get our first time with Tsurara... You get your first, I get mine and I will just pretend that it is Tsurara's first time too" _the day Rikuo said. From the way he speaks you can sense that he is blushing really hard.

Yoru suddenly laughs at his other self and said, "I never even think that you are also a pervert! That idea didn't even cross my mind! Human me, you are a one smart guy! Well I think you get that idea from reading porn magazines and watching hentai, am I right?" he teased.

_"Whaat? o-of course not! Sheesh Yoru, don't pass your doings to me!" _The day Rikuo said as he blushes furiously thinking again of the contents of the said magazine and the hentai movies.

"My doings? Maybe you already forget that we are the same person human me. Whatever I do it is your doings also." Yoru smirk.

As Rikuo argues to his self again he sees that Tsurara already got out of the bathroom and now wears a light pink kimono. Her face is blushing madly.

"Umm...ano ne Rikou...it is now your turn to use the bathroom." she said while looking in the floor. She can't look directly at her waka because she might faint again in too much blushing.

"Oh...hai." Rikuo said as he goes inside the bathroom. Tsurara look at the door of the bathroom. She is imagining the way Rikuo remove his clothes, the look of his masculine body and the scars he get from his previous battles he encountered, his white hair as the warm water wets it, and his big and long manho-

_"WWAAHHH! What are you thinking again Tsurara?! Stop it! Stop it!"_ Tsurara said to herself again, this time she hits herself with a pillow that is lying silently in the futon.

_"How could you think of something like that again to waka Tsurara?! Shame on you Tsurara, shame on you!"_ she said to herself again while biting the poor pillow because of her embarrassing act. But then she thought, _"Wait, I am the wife of Rikuo-sama so it is normal to think like that to my husband. After all we are married and it is normal for a married couple to think and do...something...like...that."_

Tsurara blushes madly again as another pervert thoughts come flooding her inner minds. But then she is awaken in her thoughts when she hears the door of the bathroom opens and reveals Rikuo who now wears a light blue kimono that match the style of her.

They both stared at each other silently. They both new what will be happening tonight. Then Rikuo sits in the futon besides Tsurara who is now like a statue frozen in her place and not looking at her husband. They sat in silence and then,

"Tsurara" Rikuo said as he gently holds the cold hands of Tsurara. Tsurara is so surprise that she jerks and backs away at Rikuo. Rikuo's eyes widen because of the reaction of Tsurara to him. He then said,

"Tsurara I will not force you if you are still not ready. I respect you and I can still wait for you to be ready to accept me in yourself." You can feel in the words of Rikuo that he is sad. He doesn't want his wife to be afraid of him but he knows it can't be help. As he is going to stand up, Tsurara grabs his sleeves halting him to leave and said,

"It is not like that Rikuo! I- I want to do it with you too!"

Rikuo stops and look at her.

"It is because I am nervous Rikuo. I- I don't know any of this. I heard them saying that it hurts when you do it especially when it is your first time doing it."

"Tsurara..." Rikuo said as he cupped her soft cheeks with his right hand.

Tsurara holds his right hand and said as she smiles,

"I am not afraid of you Rikuo. As we exchange our vows as wife and husband, I already gave my whole self to you Rikuo. My mind and body waka, and as long as it is you Rikuo, I will never be afraid to give myself to you"

Rikuo stares at her and asked,

"Are you sure about this Tsurara? We can still do this next time if you are still not ready."

"Iie waka. As long it is you Rikuo I will always be ready."she said to him. Tsurara feels that her nervousness is fading slowly and calming her as she holds her waka's right hand. Rikuo slowly approach her, closing their proximity.

"Then Tsurara I will not hold back." Rikuo said to her. He smirks at her with his infamous smirk that could melt any girls heart.

"Hai Rikuo" Tsurara said as she smiles at him.

And then they kiss.

Their kiss is very passionate, full of love and lust for each other. Tsurara is surprise to feel that the heartbeat of Rikuo is as fast as her own heartbeat. As they kiss, she let her right hand feels the softness of his white hair while her other hand is near his chest tracing the masculinity of her husband. As they broke their passionately kiss, Rikuo kisses her in her cheek as he caress the curves of her body with his hands. He then kisses her neck, making Tsurara moan lightly. Rikuo still wants to hear moans of Tsurara, so he let his hand touch her more passionately until it reaches the soft breasts of Tsurara, making Tsurara moan in surprise.

"Aahhh... Rikuo..-sama...No not there" Tsurara said as she feels Rikuo's hand massaging her breast.

"Oi Tsurara, didn't I told you to called me Rikuo from now on? You really don't listen to me ne?" He said playful as he plays with her breast with his hand while he is kissing her in her neck.

"Because I- already get used to calling you that Riku- aaahhh! Rikuo-sama!" she moans much more loudly as she feels Rikuo's hand enters her kimono and touches her bare breasts. He pinches her swollen nipples, making Tsurara moan again. Rikuo now enjoying the way Tsurara respond to him, unties the obi of Tsurara's kimono and let it slide from her shoulder. Her not so big breast can already be seen by Rikuo. He smirks as he grabs the two swollen mounds and plays with it again and pinches it. As he finishes playing it he put one in his mouth, Tsurara moans as she feels the hot mouth envelope her right breast.

"Ri-Rikuo-sama...aahh...It is- too much...I...ahh...iiyyaaahhh!" she suddenly shouts as she feels Rikuo's mouth suddenly bites her perked nipple. She can't help to hold Rikuo's hair tightly because of the foreign feeling she is experiencing right now.

As Rikuo's sucking her right breast while his right hand is pinching her left breast, his left hand caresses her lower body until it lands between her thighs. Rikuo feels that there is something wet between her thighs, making Rikuo smirk again.

"Oh my Tsurara. It looks like you are already wet."

"Wet? I don't get it Rikuo-sama" Tsurara asked while her voice is becoming more raspy because of the feeling she is experiencing. Rikuo doesn't give her a time to think about the 'wet thing' when she feels Rikuo's left hand travel down her thighs and rub her very sensitive bud making her again to moan loudly. She didn't even know that there's something so sensitive like that exist in her lower region. She doesn't explore her own body because doing that is so embarrassing.

Rikuo notice that Tsurara legs are standing weakly because of the pleasure she is experiencing right now. He carries her in a bridal style manner and lay her down on their futon. After that he continues to play with her lower region. The underwear of Tsurara is so wet that he can already see the lines of her lower lips. He smirks as he tries to remove her panty, but then Tsurara halted him. Her cheeks are in a shade of red because of embarrassment.

"Chotto matte Rikuo-sama! Don't do that, it is so embarrassing!" she said while preventing his hand to remove her underwear.

"Tsurara, you don't need to be so embarrass. It is just me ok."

"Demo..."her cheeks become much redder because of embarrassment.

Rikuo smiles and kiss her passionately to calm her down. He gently removes her panty and sees her womanhood in full view. He can't help staring at it as pink lips greeted and tempting him to put his hard aching cock that is wanting some attention ever since they started.

"Rikuo-sama! Please don't stare at it so much! It is so embarrassing!" Tsurara said as she covers her face with her hands because of too much embarrassment. She sees Rikuo stare at the most private part of her. How could he stare at it like that?! Even her as the owner can't stare at it in the mirror nor play at it! _"Oh this is so embarassing!"_

Rikuo starts to trace the line of her lips. Tsurara jerk off because of the feeling as she moans lightly. Rikuo then plays again with her clitoris, rubbing it gently with his left hand while his right hand is probbing the entrance of her woman with the use of his index finger. Tsurara moans more. She doesn't know how Rikuo learn these things. She knows that it is Rikuo's first time also but the way he touch her is like he done this many times. Her body is now burning because of lust, she wonders if it has an effect on her as a yuki onna whose body is as cold as ice.

Rikuo really likes the way Tsurara moans as he pleasures her. It's like his pride as a man is recognizes for making his wife feel good. After he proposed marriage to Tsurara, he studied about the lovemaking of a man and a woman. He read books and even watched hentai secretly in his laptop. As he did that he can't help to masturbate himself, thinking that Tsurara was the one who was touching him. His human self was so embarrassed for imagining Tsurara like that as he woke up last time, feeling sticky in his lower region. He was even lectured by his human self but he just said that it was the best for them to do that. And now, it proves that he is not wrong for doing that because of the way Tsurara responds to him. He really done his homework and he is happy with the results.

Rikuo notice that Tsurara is much wetter than last time so he slowly inserts his index finger inside her womanhood. Tsurara moans as she feels Rikuo's finger enter her. After that he slowly moves his finger in and out of her making Tsurara moan louder.

"Ri-Rikuo-sama...mo...More" she begs him, wanting to feel more of this foreign thing she never even knew that existed. Rikuo smile mischievously as he adds his middle finger, pumping her much faster than last time. Tsurara can't help to move her hips as he pumps her. Rikuo sucks again her right breast as his right hand pinches the other one while his two finger pumps her in a fast pace. Tsurara moans, she can't take it anymore. She then feels that there is something that is going out of her lower region.

"RIKUO-SAMA!"

Her orgasm came. She release so much that the excess liquid flows down in the futon she is laying right now. Rikuo then removes his two fingers that are now covered with her liquid in her wet womanhood. He licks it with his tongue and then kisses her, wanting her to taste her own liquid. Tsurara wants to make Rikuo feel the same way he did to her just now. She wants to pleasure him too.

"Ri-Rikuo-sama... I- want to make you feel good too... Please tell me what you want..." she said as she slowly gets up from the futon and goes near Rikuo whose eyes are wide at the sudden movement of his wife.

"Are you sure about that Tsurara?"He asked her as he caresses her cheeks with his right hand.

"Hai Rikuo-sama. I want you to feel good also Rikuo-sama" she said with conformity.

He smiles. His wife is so cute! If he didn't control his feelings ever since they started, maybe he already thrust himself inside her with no mercy. Oh yes he will really do that to Tsurara but he knows that his other self (who is now quiet and also enjoying the situation he is now) will kill him if he do that.

"Very well then." he said as he unties his obi and remove his kimono to reveal his masculine body. You can see the scars he gets from his battles as he protects his territory from those who want to steal it from the Nura clan. As Tsurara stare at his beautiful body, she notices that there is something in his body that is standing hard. When she look down to see it, her face flare up in shade of red as she sees his manhood standing erect. It is long and very hard.

"Ri-Rikuo-sama...is- is that yo-you're...pe-pe..."she asked. She can't continue her sentence because she can't help to stare at the thing that is standing proudly in her sight.

"Yes Tsurara that is my penis." Rikuo said. He can't help to smile at his wife because of the way her face look at his manhood.

Tsurara's head is in swirls movements right now. This is the first time she ever saw a penis in her entire life! She did imagine how long and big Rikuo's penis is, but she didn't imagine that it is that long! As she continue to stare at it, Rikuo suddenly said,

"Tsurara you did say that you want me to feel good too right?"

"Hai Rikuo-sama" she said as she removes her eyes from staring at the thing and now looks in the eyes of Rikuo.

"Well then, why don't you try touching it Tsurara? Don't worry I will guide you" he said as he smiles at her mischievously.

Tsurara goes near at him and gently hold the erect penis. She is surprise to see that as she holds it, it twitches. The head is swollen and it looks like a mushroom because of its appearance. Tsurara doesn't know how to pleasure him so she reacted to her instinct and pumps it slowly with her two hands while her two thumbs are massaging the swollen head. She hears Rikuo slightly groan and put his right hand to her face to look at him.

"Tsurara, lick it" he said it like he is commanding her.

She doesn't hesitate because she also wants to know how it tastes like. She licks its head and its base. Her tongue is like massaging his hard penis because of its movements. And then, Tsurara notice that there is something liquid appears in the head of his penis. It is like a tiny white pearl, so Tsurara touch it and spread its liquid to his head making Rikuo groan again. Tsurara wants to hear more of Rikuo's groan, so without saying she put the swollen penis in her mouth. Rikuo gasps at the sudden movement of Tsurara, he didn't even think that Tsurara will be bold to do that to him but he likes it even though her teeth are scraping his penis and her innocent movements. Just like what Tsurara thought, Rikuo's penis is too long and big for her mouth. But she still tries to put all of it inside of her. She can't explain the taste of it but she likes it. As she slowly pumps the penis in her mouth, she heard Rikuo groan more loudly and said, "Tsurara I'm cumming!"

She doesn't understand what Rikuo said but then she feels that there is something hot that is coming from the tip of his penis while it is still inside her mouth. Unconsciously she swallows it as he releases his orgasm inside her mouth. When she removes his penis from her mouth, there is still liquid flowing out of his penis. Tsurara, still shiver from too much lust in her body, suddenly hugs by Rikuo and kiss her again passionately. He then said,

"Tsurara I can't take it anymore. I want to be inside of you right now"

Tsurara can see from the beautiful ruby eyes of Rikuo that he is full of lust just like her.

"Hai Rikuo-sama. I also want to be one with you." she smiled at him.

They kiss again and Tsurara lays back to the futon, Rikuo is above her looking at her intently as he kisses her again. He place himself between her legs, his hard member is rubbing with her womanhood making Tsurara moan in anticipation. Rikuo spread her legs wide open as he positions his penis to enter her.

"Tsurara, this is going to hurt a little ok?"

"Hai Rikuo-sama...Please do it now." she said, her eyes close waiting him to do it.

And so Rikuo slowly enters her. As he slowly penetrating her, he feels the wall of her virginity blocks him to enter any further. He needs to do it to be one with the woman he loves, so he suddenly thrust himself on her, breaking the wall of her virginity. She screams in pain as she feels him thrust himself inside her. It hurts, it really hurts. It is much more painful from the wounds she gets from battles. Tears start to appear in her eyes because of pain. Rikuo knows that she is in pain now, so he kisses her forehead before kissing her lips. He is caressing her cheeks to calm her down. After a few more minutes, Tsurara calm down and said,

"Rikuo-sama...please continue."

"Are you sure Tsurara? Don't you feel pain anymore?" he asked her worryingly.

"Hai Rikuo-sama" she smiles at him with reassurance.

He nods his head and said, "I will move slowly ok?"

"Hai."

And so he slowly moves. Rikuo thought that the insides of a Yuki Onna were cold just like ice but he was wrong. Tsurara's inside is so hot and the walls of her vagina squishing his hard penis. He really tries to control himself not to thrust hard into her, she still needs to get use of the feeling of him inside her moving. He looks at her facial expression as he slowly moves into her, waiting to see her face feels good. Suddenly Tsurara said,

"Ri...Rikuo-sama...ahh...mmm...more..."

And that's the cue. His pace as he thrust into her is much faster than last time. Tsurara moans loudly as she moves her hips to match his movement to her.

"Aaaaahhh...Rikuo-sama...faster...faster...aahhhhh!" she moans again as she feels Rikuo thrusting hard at her. She can feel his long hard penis move inside her. She is so happy, she is now become one with her waka. Ever since the day he was born until now, her love for Rikuo never change. She remembered the time when he proposed to her, that was the happiest time of her life. She always thought that her waka only looked at her as one of his hyakki yakou and as his bodyguard. She even thought that he loved Ienaga Kana but she was all wrong. Tsurara has a very special place in Rikuo's heart and he wants to spend his life forever with her. And she can't express how happy she is right now to be with him.

As Rikuo thrust her faster, she feels again that there is something that will go out inside her. She can't take it anymore and her orgasm came again for the second time. Rikuo is still insider her when she came, but she is surprise that he still continue to thrust inside her again.

"Ri-Rikuo-sama...yamete...aaaaahhh...I'm still sensitive...ah...please don't move hard inside me...aahh" she begs at him.

Rikuo smirks at her and said, "I still haven't cum Tsurara so I will still thrust inside you even harder and make you cum again for the third time."

Ever since he was a baby until now, Tsurara is always beside him. Even though he always played pranks on her when he was a kid or teases her as she blush at him, she is still the same Tsurara who always smiles brightly at him and never leaves him. He really hates it when he saw her getting hurt as she protects him with all her life. He hates it to see her crying because of him getting beaten up by the enemies. That's why he trains to be strong so that he can protect her and never let her cry again. He wants her to be with him always, to see her very beautiful face as she smiles at him. Tsurara is for him only, and he will never allow anyone to steal her away from him because if that happens, he will not hesitate to kill anyone. And right now, he is already happy to be one with her. To be one with Tsurara.

Because of her orgasm, Rikuo can move easily inside her. As he thrust himself, Tsurara suddenly moans loudly when he hits her weak spot. He smiled mischievously; it is only him who knows that spot and no one else. So he hits that spot again, making Tsurara moan loudly again. Her walls tighten at his hard penis, signaling again that she will reach her third orgasm. Rikuo can't take it anymore, his hips move in its own will, thrusting her faster and harder. Tsurara is moaning below of him as she moves in sync with him.

"Rikuo-aaaahhh...Rikuo-sama...please aahhh... don't move...aaahhh... so hard...it is my ahh first time..." she begs at him as she holds his broad shoulders.

"Tsurara... I can't take it anymore..."he groan, feeling his orgasm is near.

"RIKUO-SAMA!"

"TSURARA!"

At the same time there orgasm came. He fills her with his liquid as he slowly removes his limp member out of her, the liquid flows out of her and into the wet futon where they make love for the first time. He lay beside her, hugging her tightly as tiredness slowly creeping into Rikuo. Tsurara hugs him too, their breathing become normal again.

"Rikuo-sama..."

"Hm?"

"I love you." she smiled at him

He smiled back and kisses her forehead as he said, "I love you too."

As the young couple hugs each other, Tsurara hears water splashing outside.

"Rikuo-sama did you hear that? There is water splashing outside. It must be coming from the pond."

"Hm?" he just said to her with his eyes close Rikuo is so tired and only want to sleep.

"Rikuo-sama! Are you listening to me?"She said as she pouts at him.

He opens his eyes and said, "Tsurara, it is only the fishes that create splashing sounds from the pond outside." he hugs her tightly. It's like telling her to go sleep already.

"Oh...ok." she said as she hugs Rikuo too. But then she thought, _"Wait there are no fishes in the pond!... Oh well..."_

And the young couples sleep after their tired love making.

...

...

...

_"Hey Yoru!"_ the Day Rikuo said to his thoughts.

"Oh come on! What is it now human me?!" he asked annoyingly.

_"Next time it will be my turn ok!"_

"Oh yeah yeah yeah sure it is your turn next time. Let me just sleep already"

_"Yes!"_ the Day Rikuo said as he smiles to himself.

'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

Kappa teleports back to the Nura household pond. All the yokai looks at him eagerly, it's like they are waiting for the news Kappa have for them. Kappa's face is in a deep shade of pink when he said, "They did it, Rikuo-sama and Tsurara"

All the yokai jump in joy as they hear the news.

"Booyah! I knew it! Rikuo-sama can do it after all!" Aotabo said as he drinks sake.

"Rikuo-sama you are the best! Bwahahaha!" Kurotabo said. He is drunk again as he dance in joy.

"All hail Nura clan!" Zen said as he toast with Kubinashi.

"Tsurara I'm so happy for you! You already did it!" Kejorou said with tears staring to form in her eyes.

"Hey Kejouro don't cry. Next time it will be our turn! hahahaha" Kubinashi said to her making Kejorou glare at him and use her hair to throw his head up above the night sky.

"Oh my, Rikuo is already a man now." Wakana said as she sits together with her father in law.

"He sure is... After all he has the blood of Nurarihyon! hahahaha!" Nurarihyon said as he drinks his sake.

He slowly stands up from his sit and said to the yokais as he raises his sake bottle "It will not be very long to see our 4th commander minna!"

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

Beside the pond of the Nura household is Kappa whose face is still red. He then said to himself, _"Gomenasai Rikuo-sama. Nurarihyon-sama ordered me to spy on both of you."_ He sighs heavily as they yokais around him celebrate in the garden of the Nura household.

'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'

A.N.

And so that's it! Oh I hope you all like it! Well I'm planning to make a sequel of this, the Day Rikuo's turn for lovemaking with Tsurara...fufufu...well it depends on the reviews I will get...So please review review! I will really appreciate it!^^


End file.
